


Little Princes

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, post-birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s love for Loki was the only thing that kept him going most days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [_this_](http://youtu.be/13MjTq-Nmz0).

Steve’s love for Loki was the only thing that kept him going most days. Even after Odin had taken Loki away and robbed the couple of their happiness, Steve held on to that love. That strange, all-consuming love for the god was what brought the blond back into consciousness after the traumatic birth of the twins, only to see the brunet holding one of their beautiful boys in his arms, a peaceful smile on his face.

Loki turned to him and Steve could see his tears start to fall. The god gave a little hiccup before turning his head back to the baby, speaking in a shaking voice. “Your mommy’s awake, little prince. Do you want to meet him?” Steve saw a tiny hand move from inside the blanket, and Loki’s laugh brought tears to his own eyes. “Alright, little one.”

“Loki…” His voice was quiet and rough, and he wondered how long he’d been asleep. The god just shook his head as he settled beside the soldier and transferred the babe to his arms.

“Steve, meet Saxon, our firstborn.” The brunet was full of pride as he let the baby grip an elegant finger before standing up and moving around the bed. Steve would have followed his husband’s movements, but he was too enraptured with the child he was holding. He did look up when Loki sat back down on the bed. “And this is Aiden, the younger twin.”

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the god holding the precious bundle, and he leaned up against Loki. “They’re beautiful, my love.”

Loki pretended to be indignant. “Oh course they’re beautiful! They’re ours!” He leaned over to kiss the blond’s forehead. “As if the two of us could create ugly children. It’s impossible!”

Steve chuckled and let a comfortable silence surround him. His smile grew broader when he pictured how the four of them looked. Scared, no doubt, but beautiful. He felt Loki scoot down on the bed to lay next to him and let himself be wrapped in a caring, one-armed embrace. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, my beloved.”


End file.
